


The International Express Man

by kjnoren



Category: Common Metre, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Common Metre - Freeform, Feels, Filk, Gen, Ose, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A paean to the delivery man of Good Omens, in common metre.





	The International Express Man

He was unarmed, but touch'd by none  
as he walk'd through the room  
he pass'd the strife and pass'd the guns  
and brought the sword of doom

He tugg'd the sleeve of Sable's arm  
and ask'd for his receipt  
and Famine he turn'd on his charm  
receiving scales so neat

By river Uck a sinking swan  
is given Chalky's stare  
And the brave delivery man  
the crown gave in their care

Now nearly finish'd with the route  
a message still was key  
"I love you" written he walk'd out  
Said simply "Come and See"

**Author's Note:**

> Singable to any [common metre tune](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Common_metre).
> 
> Available tunes include "Amazing Grace", "Banned from Argo", "House of the Rising Sun", or "Nu tändas tusen juleljus".
> 
> Update: did a minor pronoun edit to fit the verse to the TV version.


End file.
